moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers (2019 Disney and Pixar animated movie)
A'' Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar animated sequel movie where the 1998 movie, A Bug's Life had left off, starring the voice talents from Dave Foley, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Denis Leary, Hayden Panettiere (now that her character Dot's 17 years old in this film), Jerome Ranft, Bonnie Hunt, Richard Kind, Drew Barrymore, John Ratzenberger, Michael McShane, Brad Garrett, David Hyde Pierce, Edie McClurg, Ringo Starr, Jim Cummings, Steven Kynman and John Cleese. Also starring the other voice talents from Mindy Kaling, Neil Ross, Alec Baldwin, Matthew Lillard, Michael Keaton, Tim Blake Nelson, Kerry Shale, Zac Efron, ''Jan Rabson, Carlos Alazraqui, Tony Hale, Tom Felton and Andy Samberg as well''. It is to be put in movie theaters on December 15 2020. Plot Summary Flik and the entire insect gang prepare themselves to fight against Experion, the dark and pure evil grasshopper leader and the cousin of Hopper who was killed off and eaten by the bird's babies in the 1998 film. Voice Cast Members *Dave Foley as Flik (voice) *Julia Louis Dreyfus as Atta (voice) *Denis Leary as Francis (voice) *Hayden Panettiere as Dot, who's now 17 years old (voice) *Jerome Ranft as Heimlich (voice, replacing his late brother, the great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) *Bonnie Hunt as Rosie (voice) *Richard Kind as Molt, who's friends with the ants and is a good guy ever since Hopper's death (voice) *Drew Barrymore as Gypsy (voice, replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) *John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea (voice) *Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll (voices) *Brad Garrett as Dim (voice) *David Hyde Pierce as Slim (voice) *Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora (voice) *Ringo Starr as Mr. Soil (voice, replacing the late Roddy McDowell respectively) *Jim Cummings as Thorny (voice, replacing the late Alex Rocco respectively) *Steven Kynman as Cornelius (voice, replacing David Ossman respectively) *John Cleese as Manny (voice, replacing the late Jonathan Harris respectively) Other Voice Cast Members *Mindy Kaling as Sophie, a female ladybug and Francis's 1 true love (voice) *Neil Ross as Experion (voice) *Alec Baldwin as Henry, Flik and James's father and Atta and Dot's father in law (voice) *Matthew Lillard as James, Flik's brother and Atta and Dot's brother in law (voice) *Michael Keaton as Jumper, 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Tim Blake Nelson as Stoungy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Kerry Shale as Skippy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Zac Efron as Malter, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Jan Rabson as Axel, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Loco, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Tony Hale as Bopper, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Neil Ross as Grassy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Tom Felton as Magma, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Andy Samberg as Scruffy, another 1 of Experion's pure evil grasshopper henchman (voice) *Owen Vaccaro as Ethan, Flik and Atta's 1st son and Dot's 1st nephew (voice) *Connor Corum as Colby, Flik and Atta's 2nd son and Dot's 2nd nephew (voice) *John Hasler as Gregory, Flik and Atta's 3rd son and Dot's 3rd nephew (voice) *Scarlett Estevez as Daisy, Flik and Atta's 1st daughter and Dot's 1st niece (voice) *Lane Styles as Katrina, Flik and Atta's 2nd daughter and Dot's 2nd niece (voice) *Didi Costine as Olivia, Flik and Atta's 3rd daughter and Dot's 3rd niece (voice) Voice Cast Member Death Notices and Voice Actress Returning Over the past years and this year, 6 great voice cast members of the original 1998 movie, A Bug's Life had passed away recently. For example, Roddy McDowell, the 1st and original voice behind Mr. Soil, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 70 back on Saturday, October 3, 1998 (in which Ringo Starr will be Mr. Soil's replacement voice), Madeline Kahn, the 1st and original voice behind Gypsy, passed away from complications of ovarian cancer at the age of 57 back on Friday, December 3, 1999 (in which Drew Barrymore will be Gypsy's replacement voice), Jonathan Harris, the 1st and original voice behind Manny, passed away from a cardiovascular disease at the age of 87 back on Sunday, November 3, 2002 (in which John Cleese will be Manny's replacement voice), the great and talented, Joe Ranft, the 1st and original voice behind Heimlich passed away in a car accident at the age of 45 back on Tuesday, August 16, 2005 (in which his brother, Jerome Ranft will be Heimlich's replacement voice), Phyllis Diller, the voice behind the Ant Queen, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012 (Alec Baldwin will voice Flik's Dad, Henry) and Alex Rocco, the 1st and original voice behind Thorny, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 79 on Saturday, July 18, 2015. (in which Jim Cummings will be Thorny's replacement voice), and David Ossman says that he will not be returning to the sequel, so Steven Kynman will be Cornelius's replacment voice. Because of Dot being 17 years old, Hayden Pannetiere is to return to voice her again in the upcoming sequel film. Gallery Transcripts * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers teaser trailer transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers teaser trailer transcript]] * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers trailer transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers trailer transcript]] * ''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers television spot transcript * [[A Bug's Life 2: The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript|''A Bug's Life 2'': The Return and Revenge of Grasshoppers transcript]] Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies Category:Sequel movies